Blood and Peace
by paradoxtruth
Summary: What if EVERYONE from the Ark comes to earth 18 years early. Clarke as a baby is used as a bargain chip for peace. Clarke grows with the grounders, and clashes with a rude space walker called Bellamy. Total Bellarke, & Linctavia! This is Clarke's journey to find who she really is and some romance along the way! a bit AUish
1. Chapter 1

**Hello All! My first fanfic so please review and critique at your own risk. I apologize for grammar mistakes. Please :)**

**Intro: So basically the Ark came 18 years ago and Clarke is used as an exchange, and kinda AUish in a way. But all characters are the same, Lincoln may be slightly OOC. But anyways EVERYONE from the ark came to earth 18 years earlier so Clarke grows up with the grounders and this is her journey as she finds her self, and of course some romance ;) **

**Please leave a review! **

18 years ago

Day 93: Abby

They are trying to deal with the unruly grounders. They talk of war and not of peace, I don't want this child to come into this world like this. The ark thinks they can come down here and control all those who don't bow down to them. They are wrong; the grounders are coming and won't hesitate to attack. Aurora says that they are not all monsters; she believes in them, she _sleeps _with them. While we have winter to worry about, and the grounders, which laugh behind our backs, and wait until we die a cold death. I need her to be safe and sound; I don't want her to grow without warmth. The grounders came for me and offered me an exchange and I'm seriously considering their offer. It can save both my child and the our people. It's worth the risk, the grounders haven't had one in ages and they believe _she_ will be of great use. I'm going to do the exchange, of course I told Jaha. Jaha said to forgive him but he thought the sacrifice i would have to make is really risky but necessary for the survival of _our_ people. I didn't dare tell Jake he would hold me down and keep _her_ away from me. I would meet them at first light tomorrow ready for the trade. Peace for my blood.

Present:

Day 6,535: Clarke

Its eyes were watching me, although it didn't know what I was it stared into my soul knowing what would come next. Anya said they were stupid animals just walking food with legs. This one knew and she planned to outrun me. I stepped forward, it stopped and ran. The chase was the best part of the hunt. The deer's agile legs carried her far, but of course not enough to save her life. She lightly jumped into the river and crossed it. On the other side she dried herself and looked back and me with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Damn animal! She knew I couldn't cross the river that was the space walkers territory. Mama told me they were rude people with no manners and no respect for the elders and tribes of the realm, so far I hadn't met any spacewalkers yet. The kept to themselves and so did we, well some of us. There was gossip around the village that some men, warriors to be exact, would fall in love and bed the women from the space walker territory. That was just gossip, I quickly headed back to the village it was almost sundown and Anya would be expecting me to help her prepare for dinner.

"Hey, Blue!" someone shouts. I roll my eyes that nickname has been with me since I was born, when they first discovered that I was the only one born with blue eyes in the tribe. I see that Lincoln is calling me over he is skinning the kill he got today, preparing it for dinner. I walk over to him.

"Hey" I say. He smiles and laughs.

"Why are you always so moody Clarke?"

"Why are you never serious?" I reply. He just smirks, and laughs.

"Because life is short, hey I'm taking people to go gather wood and supplies later, want to come?" He asked with a wink. I sighed, I knew Lincoln was going to go see the spacewalkers, they had no idea. But the Grounders always look forward to see the spacewalkers, or the better word spy on them. I shook my head.

"One day Anya is going to catch you and she won't be happy!" I replied. He shook his head and looked me in the eyes. "Why do you always do what she tells you? You need to learn to let go Clarke!" He said seriously for once. I sighed, it wasn't that simple Anya was my older sister, and I was the daughter of a high warrior and huntress, I couldn't just fool around like the other teens in the village. I can't afford to lose favor in the village; I was the only known healer. Anya was disgusted that I would chose something that could shame our exterior facade, that we were strong and emotionless beings that only knew how to destroy, maim, and kill.

"Maybe next time Linc" I replied with sad eyes, I did long to see the space walkers. Anya and Mama never let me get too close to them. Papa didn't like me, therefore he didn't really care what I did he never saw me as his daughter. But he respected the gift that I had to heal people _our_ people, so I was somewhat important to him. Lincoln just shrugged, and walked away, but not without "spilling" the entrails and blood next to my feet. I glared at him, he just giggled like a little girl.

"Jerk!" I yelled. He just laughed hysterically while walking away. Lincoln is always getting into mischief, and Anya continues to question his loyalty to our tribe, supposedly, he hid a girl in his cave, she is a spacewalker. Well its just rumors, Lincoln isn't that stupid. Although I do wonder why he is always the one to plan these "gathering supplies" trips, just to take a peek at the space walkers. I start to go home, our humble little hut, which by the way isn't as shabby as the others, considering my father and mother were the leaders of this tribe.

"Clarke!" Anya furiously yelled. I flinched. She came my way with her face paint smeared all over and her hair even more disheveled than it usually is. "Where have you been!?" She yelled at me. I just looked at her, with a look of disdain.

"Hunting for our dinner, smart one." I said while rolling my eyes. Although Anya was the best warrior she was a lousy shot, and couldn't hunt if her life depended on it. She crossed her arms and glared, she should be more thankful, our parents know nothing about her inability to hunt. They would shun her, and make her wed the nearest clan leader. A wife Anya was not, I shrugged my shoulders.

"I didn't get her today"

"Again" She said with a satisfied smirk on her face. I shrugged my shoulders, and started to head out the door. She quickly pulled my hair, and pain came instantly, she whispered the same words that always hurt me. She always ended with "Hurry back...Blue eyes" she bitterly said.. When Anya calls me that I always felt like I didn't belong, like she hates me, just like she hates the space walkers. She then lets go of my hair and I quickly grab my bow and arrows and my cloak with the black mask, and quickly get out of the house, and run to the animal traps we've set up.

Bellamy POV:

"Fuck you! Bellamy!" Octavia yelled at me. She's just a stupid kid, trying to go meet the grounders and I told her no, because of that guy I hear people talking about that she spends time with. He's a grounder for goodness sake. She walks away from me, I follow. She abruptly stops and turns to face me.

"Just because you joined the guard doesn't mean you have put even more stupid rules for me to follow" She pouts.

"Like hell it does, now it just means I have a gun I can freely use." I retort. She rolls her eyes and stomps her feet, and screams in frustration, she quickly walks towards the woods. I run up to catch up to her, grab her by the arm and drag her all the way to our room. Lock the door, I hear her pounding on the door. "Not funny Bellamy! come on let me out!" she shouts.

"Tomorrow! This is for your own good!" I reply. She once again screams in frustration, and starts yelling obscure words at me, that shouldn't be used by a lady. I shrug and check the time, and realize that its time for me to patrol the wall. Mom told me they built the wall after the second winter, the first was the worst she remembers people starved, and many died. The grounders didn't intervene at all they didn't help, and I don't blame them. The council is a pain in the ass, and declares regulations that make no sense, mom used to say that it is still the same as it was in the Ark the counsel trying to control what little resources we have and arresting the innocent. I shake my head, and try not to think about mom, she died a year ago. Octavia is the only person I actually care about, that's why I'm trying to keep her away from all the dangers of earth, it feels like we've arrived just yesterday, discovering new dangers every day. Losing people to little things like the cold, or a deep cut. It's crazy.

I suddenly see Murphy coming towards me to relieve me of my shift. I give a curt nod, and make my way to Octavia and I's quarters. I unlock the door and see that the room is vacant. Shit! How the hell did she get out. I quickly search the halls of the ark ship that we've been living in. I spot Shumway and asked him if he's seen my sister he nods and point in the way of the woods. I don't waste time and make my way to the woods gun in hand, it getting dark soon, and Octavia being who she is won't be able to make her way back in the darkness. She's all I have and she's twice as stubborn, right now my worry outweighs the anger that I feel.

"ARGHHHHHHH!" Someone screams. I quickly run in the direction the scream came from. I see Octavia; an animal trap has got her calf. Blood covering the grass around her. And then I see _it_. The grounder he dons a black mask and he's crouched next to her examining her leg, putting some weird green thing on her calf.

"Hey!" I shout, raising my gun pointed at his head. He quickly jumps back startled, and in a second he takes out his bow and arrow ready to attack also. Octavia is losing consciousness.

"No! Bell...he ...help" She quickly blacks out. I growl, and shout "Lower the damn bow" The grounder shakes his head and pulls back the string. I shoot his leg, he screams and falls to the ground. I quickly stand in front of him.

"Take off the damn mask, _Grounder!_" I spit out. He takes of his mask.

_Her _blue eyes stare back at me, like she stares death in the face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello All! Just a quick update. Sorry for the rambling, but anyways I want to thank everyone for supporting by following, favoriting and reviewing. Ya'll are what keep me motivated! I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes, nobody's perfect. Sorry I kinda suck at medical stuff that goes on; I shall try to get better at it though. Once again thank you for the support on this story!**

Mama was right spacewalkers are rude. Here I was helping the girl from losing too much blood. And this ape comes out and has the nerve to point the gun at me while I was helping one of their own. He shot my leg, that bastard. And he has the nerve to tell me to take off my mask. His face when he realizes grounders actually look human was priceless. I give him a glare, because it will be the thing he remembers when he takes my life. If its one thing Anya taught me it's to never back down, fight until you last breath. That is what I intend to do. He staring back at me with a look of disbelief, but wariness, I roll my eyes. Great first spacewalkers I meet and all they do is bring me trouble. I choose my next words carefully.

"I can help" I say. He looks at me in disbelief, but quickly it turns into mistrust. He shoves the tip of the gun in my face, and shakes his head.

"What do you know? For all I know you could kill her and claim you tried to save her!?" He says. I roll my eyes are all these spacewalkers ass munchers like this one or is it just this ape.

"Listen, she's losing a lot of blood and those traps are laced with a certain herb that makes you go blind if not treated quickly. So the only way to save her from going blind is to let me help you! Understand _spacewalker!" _I spit out. He squints his eyes, and gives me glare. He sighs and rubs his chin.

"Fine" He says. He slowly lowers the gun, and says "Any funny business and I'll shoot your brains out. Understand _grounder!" _He says it as an insult just as I said the same to him. I sigh,

"Okay! You're either going to have to come back to the village with me or wait until I come back with the necessary tools to help her." He gives me an incredulous look.

"No chance, Princess. How about I go with you to make sure you don't take off and bring any more of your grounder friends."

"Okay but you're going to have to leave the gun an- Wait! what the hell did you just call me Princess?" I raise my eyebrows in disbelief. He smirks

"Yeah it suits you, with you trying to spout orders at me like I'm your lapdog." He says with disdain. I roll my eyes, and keep the lovely words I have for him in my head.

"Okay" I say slowly. "Wear my mask, and cloak, I'm going to try to remove the trap from her leg, the blood will continue to flow we have about 10 minutes tops. We need to move fast, my village is not far." I quickly say while moving towards the girl and examining the trap around her calf. He just stares at first and takes a deep breath. My leg is burning but luckily I have the salve that Monty makes, and apply it to my leg and it starts to slowly numb the pain. I suddenly feel no pain at all. I sigh in relief, I look at my wound, and take out the bullet nothing major has been damaged, I've had worse. Like the time when Anya "accidently" let the panther bite my torso, until she killed it when my body was almost disfigured and I was on the brink of death. The scars ran deep.

The space walker gets ready, I take the trap of the girl's leg, she wakes up and starts to scream, then goes back to being unconscious. I start running towards the village, "Come on space walker keep up" He grunts but doesn't reply. He should be thankful I'm saving his girl after all, and risking my own behind because of the fact that I'm bringing spacewalkers, more than one into the camp. I am going to be skinned alive if anyone finds out. I suddenly stop a couple yards from the village and look around to see if anyone is around. There is barely anyone close to the hut that I use to treat people. They are most likely at their huts preparing to eat dinner, or some other mundane task. I signal to the spacewalker to step forward. But notice that idiot still hasn't put on the mask or cloak.

"What the hell _spacewalker?! _Are you looking to get caught because your clothes and face will give it away?" I say. All of the men in our tribe have tribal patterns on their face, it isn't a big deal, but people notice especially if you are a man and are part of our tribe. You are basically required to hunt for your family; the markings would represent the man as provider and warrior for his family and tribe. We are the only tribe that does the marking of the face. The spacewalker would surely be spotted and questioned because of the lack of marks.

"My name is Bellamy by the way, _Princess." _He replies, while he starts to put on the cloak and mask. I nod and signal him to follow me into the hut. Of the few people that are put they barely give me a second glance, but they do notice the girl in Bellamy's arms. I sigh and walk briskly to the hut.

"Blue!" Someone shouts trying to get my attention. I don't turn around, and keep walking Bellamy hot on my trail. We enter the hut and I point in the direction of the medal cot in the center of the room.

"Set her down there, and don't take your mask off for any reason. Understand?" I say.

"As you say, _Princess."_ He says, his voice gruff, and full of worry probably for the girl or maybe because he's in a grounder camp, we're supposed to be the enemy.

"Don't worry your girlfriend will be fine." I say as I cut pieces or her jean off. He laughs without emotion.

"She's my sister. Her name is Octavia" I nod and start to clean the wound it's not as bad but the herb is starting to set in. I run to the cabinet and bring back the antidote and start to apply it to her wound. She grumbles a bit but other than that she still doesn't wake up. I end up cleaning and stitching the wound up. Because she's lost so much blood, she'll probably need to regain her strength with sleep. I look at Bellamy and he stares me back, I can barely make out his eyes through the mask. I cover Octavia with a blanket and set a pillow behind her head.

"Is she going to be alright?" He moves next to me.

"She will be, she just needs some rest it wasn't that bad." I offer him a small smile, and rest my hand on his shoulder. After all he is a human being although he is pretty irrational and his anger seems to get the better of him from what I know. But other than that he's just another person who cares for someone and needs help.

"I'm sorry I shot you" He says shyly.

"I think that-" I start to say when the door suddenly opens.

"Clarke, Vera told me you were here, are you- Oh who's this?" She says with her demanding voice. I gulp, It's my mom, she doesn't notice the Octavia's clothes because their covered by the blanket. But she notices Bellamy who looks like any other man from our tribe, but if he takes the mask off she'll know. She doesn't even question Octavia's presence she just thinks she's another girl taking a nap in the infirmary.

"Mother! I was just finishing up here, come let us start dinner." I slyly say. Trying anything to get out of this situation. She squints her eyes at me, clearly not buying it, and then she takes in my appearance

"Clarke, tell me who hell this is and why are you covered in blood?" she says. I look around nervously.

"Listen I think that we should all calm down here." Bellamy starts to say. I flinch, wrong move. Everything goes so fast, mother takes out her Jian sword, and has Bellamy by the throat. He holds his hands up in defense.

"Take off the mask, boy!" She shouts.

"Mother he's just-" I protest.

"Shut up, girl. He will take off his mask for me or face my wrath." Bellamy slowly takes off his mask. She smirks at the lack of markings. Her eyes are filled with bloodlust, and I know what will come next. She raises her sword.

"Mother! No! He is my lover!" I hear myself say. Bellamy looks at me in disbelief. My mother lowers her sword and gives me hard stare.

One thing is true. Spacewalkers only bring trouble

**A/N: I think. Cliffhangers are my best friend! Well sorry for the late ass update. I shall try to update every week, or maybe every three days depends on my schedule. Tell me what you think please! What do you guys think will happen next? Sorry once again that there wasn't a Bellamy POV the next chapter will definitely have one and maybe an Abby POV. We shall see! Thanks for the support!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahh sorry for the latest update ever. But anyways I've started college, and plus I'm my own worst enemy when it comes to a chapter being good enough. Sorry for grammar mistakes, Please critique this gently as possible :))**

Bellamy POV

Do my ears deceive me or did this Clarke girl just label me as her love. Not only does she bring me into Grounder territory and expect me to listen to her demands like a slave, but she labels me as her lover. Although I do appreciate the save when her psycho Grounder mother was getting ready to decapitate me. Grounder mom just frowns at me and looks coldly in Clarke's direction.

"The second this invertebrate looked in your direction you should have informed me ." The Grounder says while staring at me but directing the comment to Clarke. Clarke looks nervous, but she stares at me begging to keep quiet.

"Yes Mama"

I keep quiet otherwise I know I'll probably get my throat slit. Kane was right Grounders are unruly and seem to be the savages of the area.

"Clarke, dear you will stop your infatuation with this boy, look at his face he is no warrior" Grounder mom practically spits out the insult. Clarke just looks down at the ground in embarrassment. Grounder mom looks at me with her eyes like slits.

"You come with me, we will discuss how courting should be done, and why you are trespassing into our territory."

I gulp and hope this isn't an excuse just to kill me, away from Clarke. She exits out the door, and I make my way towards the door. Clarke quickly brushes her hand with mine and looks into my eyes and gives me a curt nod. I don't know if she's trying to reassure me that everything's going to be fine or that I should prepare for the worse. Grounder mom stops me before I exit the door.

"Leave the mask on boy, we don't need whispers on who you are, and what you are doing with my daughter." I leave the mask on.

The woman who I can only assume is the Commander leads me through the camp. People don't stop to say hi, instead they scurry away from the Commander. God, I'm so screwed.

If this woman is the Commander then Clarke must be the Grounder Princess, thats one thing I got right.

She leads me away from the village towards the deep woods. This bitch is going to kill me dammit Octavia, if she listened to me both of us wouldn't be in this mess right now. The Commander stops and reaches down. Its some kind of hatch, she opens it and gestures for me to go into the dark hole first.

"No!" I defiantly say. She shakes her head, and sighs.

"Now is not the time to be stubborn boy, I am not going to kill you I just need you to understand something."

I stand my ground, but the Commander has other ideas she grabs me by the collar and pushes me down the dark hole. I land on my shoulder, it actually wasn't a deep hole, so I didn't get as injured as I thought I would have

The light from the outside allows me to see the blood splattered walls, and the various tools laid on the floor, that looked anything but sanitary. Suddenly the hatch closes, and darkness swallows the room.

I hear a rustling and alight is turned on and I see the Commander, she looks anything but nice. Her eyes are almost sad, I take off my mask to get a better look at her.

She growls "Who sent you?"

"What are you talking about?" I say.

"Don't play games. Was it Abigail or Kane? it couldn't be Jaha he isn't stupid enough." Whats is she talking about Abby or Marcus sending him. They would never threaten the Peace Treaty the Ark had with the Grounders. The Commander looked like she wanted to punch him, but instead she rubbed her temples.

"I will not give her up, as your people did." She said defiantly. I am so confused give who up, I thought the Treaty was based off of the bartering of goods, and information between the two groups.

"I don't understand?" Is there something Abby and Jaha are keeping from us?

"You don't fool me spacewalker! I will not give Clarke up so easily, to you Sky people." She growls out. I can only assume that her mother, ice queen, is very protective of Clarke. What do I say to that, she actually thinks that I'm a spy sent here to take Clarke? To drive a wedge in between her people? or the Commander's family? I don't say anything because I don't know what to say. She stares at me waiting for a response, when she realizes I'm actually not going to say anything. She smirks.

"would you like to keep your head?" I give her a glare, and nod.

She grins "Good! You will leave and never come back, and if I learn that you have secretly come back to visit Clarke I will kill you and make her watch."

Octavia is still with Clarke, but this woman wants to kill me. Damn, Grounders are all savages to have her daughter watch her "lover" be killed, but then again we were never together. She whistles loudly, and a Grounder, drops from the opening of the hatch. I haven't even realized that he was up there.

"Lexa, take this ingrate back to the sky people." I gulped, Octavia was still with Clarke. So it was now or never. I sighed.

"Wait!" Commander bitch casts her steely gaze at me. If looks could kill, I definitely would be dead at this moment.

"Is there a problem?" Lexa asks. I stand up straights and flex my muscles.

"May I say goodbye to Clarke." Staring right into Commander's eyes. This is the only way to give Octavia instructions on how to get back home. She grins

"No." A simple word that angers me, that she won't let Clarke's "lover" say goodbye. Although I understood why, I just needed to get Octavia out of there. Clenching my fists so hard into my palm that I start to draw blood.

Lexa shoves me on ahead, forcing me to step forward.

I walk away from the village leaving my sister in the hands of the Grounders. I don't fully trust Clarke, but right now she's the only chance Octavia's got.

Clarke POV

I'm an idiot, a total idiot. Mother is going to kill him, if she didn't already. My "lover" honestly Clarke what were you thinking. I thought it would boost his chance at survival, but I think I just killed him with that one word.

"So your lover huh?" I turned and faced the girl. With wide eyes I realized the girl was pretending to be asleep throughout the whole debacle. If I wasn't so worried, I might have praised the girl for her cleverness. I groaned I knew these sky people would only bring even more trouble to me. Honestly I'm genuinely worried for Bellamy, my mother is unpredictable and her anger gets the better of her. I turned my attention to Octavia.

"Octavia, what exactly were you doing in our territory?" She blushed.

"I was looking for someone?" This surprised me, the only possible person she could find out here would be one of my own people. That means she was pursuing someone romantically, and I knew who that one person might be.

"Is it Lincoln?" Her eyes brightened at the name. She nodded with a quick smile on her face. Damn what are the chances. I paced back and forth in the room. On one hand I had the sky girl of Lincoln which would surely end in his banishment, and on the other hand Bellamy whom I claimed to be my lover. Both were relationships that would only end in pain.

"Don't worry." Octavia said softly. I stared at her, the questioning look on my face.

She grinned. "Bellamy's strong, and he won't be an asshole when he know's my life is on the line."

I gave her a sad look.

"Octavia, my mother she's not the most forgiving person, she will punish Bellamy, not because I claimed him as my lover, but because he was secretly trespassing on our territory."

Octavia frowned "Clarke you need-" The sound of heavy footsteps quickly approaching, made Octavia quickly resume her "unconscious" position on the medical cot. The Commander entered the hut, she didn't even glance at Octavia.

"Clarke." She glared at her, in her gaze I could see disappointment, anger, and some type of possessiveness. Like the time when her father tried to take her to one of the peace ceremonies at the spacewalker territory.

I held my ground the only way to get The Commander to acknowledge you was to stare straight into her eyes, returning her steely gaze. I looked behind the Commander at the entrance of the hut, waiting for Bellamy to trail in. But he never came in. Confusion must have shown on my face, when mother talked.

"He's gone." Octavia coughed, the Commander glanced at the girl but took no special notice. I widen my eyes in disbelief, Bellamy would never leave Octavia behind, that was evident when he stubbornly followed me, which lead us to this mess.

"And he did not think to come visit me one last time?" My voice cold towards her. She scoffed,

"Clarke my dear, he was never good enough for you." I rolled my eyes, she avoided the question, so that means she did punish Bellamy in some way. I hope this punishment didn't mean his head on a stick.

"Mother…"

She shook her head.

"Clarke of all the people I didn't expect you to sneak around with a boy as weak as him." I was getting annoyed, I don't know why she was so against me having some type relationship with anyone for that matter. I didn't think Bellamy was weak, stubborn definitely but not weak.

"Mother. You have no right. Tell me what you did to him." I kept my voice calm and cool, not wanting her to know i was genuinely bothered by him. My body tense and rigid.

"I sent him back to his tribe." I stared into her, he didn't know our territory well enough, and would probably get caught in one of our traps. Dammit, she was doing this on purpose, to get some type of response from me to see how deeply I cared. Which was strange because I felt responsible for everything that had happened up until the part when that dumbass wanted to come along with me to the village. Nonetheless I felt responsible for these two sky people that had suddenly barged into my life.

I closed my eyes and rubbed my face.

"With who?" I asked slowly. Her face beamed with a smile.

"Lexa"

She didn't, of course she would throw her dirty work onto Lexa. I didn't wait for her to say anything next because I ran out the hut, hoping to find them both before it was too Late.

Because Lexa was no scout or ambassador. She was one of our three assassins.


End file.
